


Una broma no muy original

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [12]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Wolfram ha visto una película junto con su segunda madre. De nuevo. Y, para variar, una idea no tan original —no le culpe nadie, ¿cómo podía él saberlo?—, cruza por su mente ni bien termina la lamentable cinta que ha presenciado.Ha sido incómodo, por supuesto, pero luego de que se le iluminara el pensamiento, su mente no deja de repetirle que ha valido cada maldito segundo.Esta vez Yuuri no está necesariamente en desacuerdo....





	Una broma no muy original

**Author's Note:**

> Está es una de esas historias absurdas que simplemente necesita salir. Y ya. No hay más explicación.  
> Por cierto. No. No recuerdo la escena al 100%, pero la idea se entiende xD  
> Espero se rían aunque sea un poquito, porque yo me sigo carcajeando desde ayer. Creo.  
> ^^

.

.

.

La castaña observa a su padre con una expresión de completa seriedad. El pedido realizado segundos antes continúa haciendo eco en su infantil mente y la idea de jugar una broma pequeña donde no es la culpable realmente es lo que termina por convencerla. ¿Cómo negarle algo al rubio, para empezar? Ni siquiera Greta, quien domina las artes de la manipulación en ambos padres, ha podido arreglárselas para contrarrestar la demoníaca manera de ser del futuro consorte.

—¿Solo tengo que decirle eso?—pregunta ella, casi incrédula

Lord von Bielefeld le había convencido ni bien terminaba de explicarle el plan que tenía, pero, ¿era realmente algo tan simple? ¿Qué es lo que no le estaba contando aquí? Entregarle esas cosas a Yuuri no sonaba tan loco como habría esperado.

Habían hecho bromas mejores en los últimos dos años.

—Solo eso—afirma el mayor, seguro, y le sonríe de ese modo en que sabe convence masas.

¿Quién era el único que creía que el rubio no sabía del poder que su sonrisa le daba?

Como si fuese tan despistado como su prometido...

Sin embargo era mejor si él fingía no saber nada de nada.

—Bien. Lo haré—promete su hija, igualmente decidida

El rubio le dedicó otra gran sonrisa al saber que contaba con su fiel aliada, y dio rienda suelta al siguiente paso de su idea no muy bien planteada.

Unos días atrás había ocurrido un peculiar accidente mientras que la pareja real ingresaba al baño del Maou. De manera inesperada el agua terminó engullendo al rey ni bien éste terminaba de meter un pie dentro, y, siendo que Wolfram ya conocía sus andadas cada que esto pasaba, se lanzó junto con él sin dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Fue allí que ocurrió.

Miró una que otra película junto a Jenifer y la idea vino a su mente.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

.

.

.

El padre de la joven princesa tomó los objetos que ésta le entregaba con una expresión por demás confusa. Ella parecía especialmente seria. Nunca iría tan lejos como para decir que su hija era descuidada.... Pero no es como que Greta fuese una niña precisamente arreglada. Esa era toda su culpa, y una historia para otra ocasión. Así que verla enfundada de manera casi perfecta en su vestido arreglado a consciencia era un hecho histórico. El Maou había estado tentado en preguntar a qué se debía su llamado —siendo que Dorcas llegó por él hasta las caballerizas luego de que Greta le dijese que fuese por él, raro siendo que ella fue quien le pidió ir allí para empezar—. Allí había gato encerrado, y viéndola así de enfrascada en su tarea ya se estaba imaginando quién era la mente criminal detrás del juego que se estaba montando.

—Greta...—comienza, a la vez que mira mejor la caja plástica en sus manos con un poco más de consciencia.

Se siente más confundido que antes al reconocer el dichoso aparato.

¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado su hija para darle una grabadora de la tierra y para qué quería una libreta de notas si no tenía con qué carajo anotar?

—¿Qué hacemos enfrente del despacho? ¿No se suponía que querías ir a cabalgar?

Evidentemente no puede atacar para sacarle las respuestas que realmente quiere ahora, por lo que ha optado por ir con calma.

Ése quizá fue su error.

Su hija mantiene una actitud más bien estoica cuando responde, a la par que pone una mano en la perilla:

_**—El señor Bielefeld lo recibirá ahora...** _

Y Yuuri ya sabe qué viene en el momento en que le empuja dentro.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el otro, el resultado es inesperado para ambos.

—¡¿Yuuri?!—el llamado de su preocupado prometido no es suficiente para sacarlo de su repentino ataque de pánico mientras que Wolfram se levanta de su asiento, sorprendido.

Shibuya se ha golpeado fuertemente contra la puerta al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de parar el sangrado nasal que le atacó sin reparo alguno en cuanto los cables se le cruzaron.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ " pensó al darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando exactamente.

—¡Carajo!—exclama con fuerza cuando lo ve acercarse, y él da otro paso atrás, dándose otro buen porrazo.

A Wolfram le está costando no reírse, incluso cuando sus ojos siguen mirándolo igual de preocupados.

—¿Yuuri?—llama, y hay algo de gracia en su voz

El Maou le mira casi con odio, todavía tapándose la nariz.

—¿Ega geagmengte negegagio?—gruñe, molesto.

Nunca más podría reírse de Günter a gusto.

El rubio contiene apenas la sonrisa en sus labios

—¿No te causó gracia?—respondió a su vez, y miró por sobre su hombro hacia la mesa perfectamente ordenada— Conseguí de esos lápices incluso...

El rey no puede más que rodar los ojos.

Dado que todavía es frecuente que el Consejero tenga derrames ocasionales, una que otra caja de pañuelos —cortesía del mismísimo Maou, importados directamente desde Japón— están escondidos por aquí y por allá por todo el despacho. Bielefeld le entrega uno de ellos al otro mientras que el moreno le dedica una mirada resentida. Agradece apenas.

—Así que... —comienza el mayor, tras un silencio

—¿Así que, qué?—cuestiona Yuuri, todavía irritado.

—¿Estás teniendo pensamientos impuros?

Yuuri, quien terminaba finalmente de limpiar el rastro de sangre necesitó cubrirse la nariz nuevamente.

¡Jodida fuera su suerte!

—¡Wolfram!—se quejó, y cuando le escuchó carcajearse solo atinó a colorearse por el coraje.

No. No sentía vergüenza por tener deseos sexuales ocasionales.

—¡Es eso! Así que sí que sabes a quién estaba imitando...

—Fuiste _**tan**_ original ahora....—murmura sarcástico, pero el otro ni lo ha notado.

—Sí, ha sido una gran idea—acepta orgulloso, luego le mira con interés, pasado su disfrute personal—Pero, ahora dime... ¿Exactamente qué estabas pensando?

Yuuri desvía la mirada.

Oh. No.

—¿Te interesa ese tipo de cosas? Pensé que eras un negado en eso... 

Oh, por Dios mismo, no.

—La vez que intenté traer las cosas que madre nos regaló...

—No estoy interesado en nada de eso... —le corta, desechando la imagen mental que vino por el solo comentario.

El color abandonó su rostro ante el recuerdo.

—¡Lo ves! Si no es es... 

Yuuri le miró entonces sorprendido por su repentino silencio. La travesura líquida se hizo presente en sus ojos. Casi vio un foco prenderse.

— _OH_...

El Maou empezó a preocuparse.

—Así que a ti sí te gusta eso...

Fingió concentrarse en no manchar nada más que sus manos.

No estaban teniendo esta plática ahora mismo.

De ninguna manera.

—¿Quién lo diría? A pesar de que no dejaste de quejarte aquella vez...

Definitivamente esto no estaba pasando.

—¿Realmente te gusta que te nalguee?

No respondió.

No se iba a hundir más él solo, gracias.

Wolfram continuó fantaseando solo, como siempre. 

—50 sombras de Yuuri... No me convence totalmente...

El menor resopló por lo bajo, tomando un nuevo paño.

—Se supone que es el apellido lo que va allí, genio...

—¿Quizá 50 sombras de Bielefeld es más adecuado?—respondió, jocoso

Yuuri le miró con recelo.

Wolfram se carcajeó ante su enfado.

Pocas veces lograba hacerlo enojar de modos como éste.

Eran esos pequeños triunfos que le recordaban cuánto habían avanzado.

—Tengo uno mejor...

El más joven no tenía ni siquiera ánimos para mandarlo a callar.

—¿Quizá...? No lo sé...

Yuuri solo quería que por una vez guardara silencio.

Casi siguiendo sus deseos, el rubio se acercó a él, apartó los restos de pañuelos de su rostro, y le miró directo a los ojos antes de darle un beso. Ésta era su manera de explicar que lo peor había pasado ya, y que el enfado podía irse disipando.

— _50 sombras del Maou..._

O eso estaba pensando.

—¿Qué?

Con los brazos aun en la cadera del otro —sin que sepa exactamente cuándo pasó aquello— Yuuri se dedica a mirarlo con una mezcla de confusión y miedo. ¿No pararía nunca? ¿Era eso?

—Es la mejor opción... Siendo que también me dieron el título antes... —explica, tranquilo— Es justo, ¿no?

Yuuri le mira de un modo indescifrable entonces, antes de soltar el aire. Suelta una risa baja antes de apoyarse en el pecho del otro, ahogando una carcajada. Pasado el shock inicial, la idea ya va causándole gracia. Una muy extraña.

Entre las anécdotas más estúpidas de su vida, esta iría al top 10 sin duda alguna.

—Eres imposible... —comenta, divertido, negándose a mirarlo.

Por supuesto, Lord von Bielefeld continúa divagando. Yuuri en cambio solo puede ahogar el chiste que se va montando en su mente.

" _Es lindo que crea que su idea es tan original... Aunque considerando que ya pasó el auge..._ ", piensa el moreno, mientras el otro continúa exponiendo sus planes no tan despreciables " _Quizá podamos intentar una cosa o dos... Después de todo..._ "

Como es de esperar, Yuuri no admite en voz alta, al menos no con facilidad, que ha aceptado el último nombre para su todavía no escrita aventura pseudo sadomasoquista. 

25/25 está bien para él. 

Pero, tal como Wolf observó, **50 sombras del Maou** pega más.

.

.

.


End file.
